


darling, your love is healing

by bakusaiga



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakusaiga/pseuds/bakusaiga
Summary: "i'm telling you, i wasn't going to let grace come after you alone."; "you shouldn't have let grace come at all!" — emma/jefferson.





	darling, your love is healing

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old fanfiction.net as i leave it in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.

"I'm telling you, I wasn't going to let Grace come after you alone."

Emma was positive she'd heard that excuse several times throughout the day, but it was actually only the second time he'd uttered the words; the first time had been to her parents and the rest of the fairy tale gang aboard the Jolly Roger, when she'd been only vaguely paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth. "You shouldn't have let Grace come at all!" She hissed, hands clenching and unclenching in her frustration.

Jefferson sighed for what was probably the millionth time since he'd come out from below deck, and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking back at Emma, "You know as well as I that when Grace wants something, when she's completely determined to do something, no one can stop her. Much like her best friend," Jefferson paused, making sure their gazes were locked before continuing, "Whom we're here to save."

Emma had to fight the urge to breakdown at the mention of Henry; they'd only just arrived in Neverland a day ago but it seemed like an eternity. That's what Neverland did to your concept of time, she supposed. "You can't— Jefferson, Grace is in danger here, we all are but she's just a kid, what if something happens to her?" There was suddenly a horrible pressure against her chest as she thought about something happening to such a sweet little girl, "I'm already responsible for losing one kid here, I don't want anything to happen to Grace, I couldn't live with myself if anything—"

"Emma. Stop." His hands were taking hold of hers suddenly, and only then did she realize that she'd actually been shaking rather violently. "Emma, this is me you're talking to. I know you feel responsible for this happening to Henry, but it's not your fault, and you know it."

Emma wasn't quite sure how to respond, but she knew that Jefferson knew exactly how she was currently feeling. The panic, the desperation, the fear— it was eating her alive. "Jefferson, I can't—"

"Emma, I'm not asking you to look after Grace. I'm not asking you to keep her safe, or to put her safety above finding Henry. I will take care of Grace, when the time comes. But I _am_ going to help you get Henry back. Because we _will_ get him back."

Emma stared down at her hands in his, giving into the urge to lace their fingers together as his words sent a sudden ease running through her; she was still terrified, for Henry, for Grace, for her parents—hell, even for Gold, Regina and Hook, and now Jefferson.

Jefferson, who'd kidnapped her mother and drugged her, all for the sake of his own kid. Emma suddenly understood his need to go to such extremes. It was still not the slightest bit okay, but she got it.

"Thank you, Jefferson." She mumbled, tightening her hold on his hands as she kind of stumbled closer, somewhat hesitant about what to do next.

Seeming to sense her hesitation, Jefferson stepped forward, meeting her halfway and pressing his lips against hers; it had been a long time coming, in his opinion.

"I bloody knew it. You owe me a bottle of rum."

While Emma pulled back, wide-eyed like a deer caught in headlights, Jefferson groaned, wanting to strangle his idiot brother and his new best friend, Charming.

It was going to be one hell of an adventure in Neverland with this bunch, there was no doubt about it.

** **end.** **


End file.
